


Humans are Weird

by conversekitten



Series: Don't Tell Linda [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is a cinnamon roll, M/M, or their strange customs, who doesn't understand humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Bendy doesn’t understand the things that humans do with each other such as kissing or hand holding or why Joey and Henry wrestle.





	Humans are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to mind at 3am lol

Being a cartoon character made of ink meant that Bendy found it difficult to understand human beings and their strange ways. He didn’t understand why his creators Joey and Henry had to eat or sleep and why Henry kept drinking that stinky tan liquid every day. Bendy also found it rather curious that Joey would put his hand on Henry’s back and rub it sometimes or that Henry would put his lips to Joey’s cheek sometimes. Bendy later learned that the action was called a kiss and it was done to someone that you cared about very much. At least that’s what Joey said when bendy asked one day and then bendy decided to try that out with Alice because he cared about his friend very much.

She didn’t like that very much and Joey had to pull Alice off of bendy to stop her from punching him.

Later bendy learned about hugs and that hugs were for everyone! He saw Joey and Henry hug several times and bendy decided to hug Boris. The wolf welcomed his hug and hugged him back and then bendy tried it with Alice.

Once again Joey had to pull Alice off of bendy.

Then bendy got a little confused at what joey and Henry did next. When Henry wasn’t working or when it was bed time, Joey and Henry would go into Joey’s bedroom and close the door. They would stay in there for hours and there was a little sign that said ‘do not disturb’ on the door knob.

Then one night bendy had a bad dream and he ran crying to Joey’s room. He stopped in front of the door when he heard a squeaking sound and Joey talking.

“Oh….oh yes….oh Henry yes…..oh my God yes!! Oh harder Henry….please….”

Bendy was confused but based on the noises that Henry and Joey were making it sounded like they were in pain! Bendy quickly opened the door.

“Henry! Joey! Are you….huh?”

Henry and Joey looked shocked as they saw bendy but what was strange is that they didn’t have clothes on and Henry was laying on top of Joey.

“Bendy!!! We uh….we’re just uh…..you see…..” Joey tried to say something but couldn’t form the words. Henry threw the blankets over himself and Joey then rolled off of the other. Bendy tilts his head to the side.

“Are you guys wrestling or something?” He asks and Henry nods.

“Y-yeah we are! But it’s a very private kind of wrestling and we were doing it because we love each other a lot. But bendy you should go back to bed.”

Bendy shrugs. “Okay.”

He then closes the door after leaving the room. He sees Alice coming down the hall them grins.

“Hey Alice you wanna wrestle with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh that Bendy.


End file.
